


Possessive Jemma

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Daisy Johnson - Freeform, F/F, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Skye - Freeform, Smut, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Skye is the one to take charge but this time it's Jemma's time to shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Jemma

 

Jemma pushed Skye down onto her bed.

Skye hadn't seen this side of Jemma before. She had always been the shy one in their relationship. She rarely initiated kisses and always needed a push before she really got going.

Jemma crawled on top of Skye before roughly pressing her lips against the hackers. Skye wasn't complaining, she quite liked this new side of Jemma. She returned the kiss with as much passion is not more, moving her tongue to swipe across Jemma's lip before nipping on it slightly. Jemma moved to start placing light kisses on Skye's neck, trying to find the exact spot which always made her moan. Once she found it she licked it slightly before pressing a kiss watching Skye moan out her name. Jemma smiled before working her way back up to Skye's lips. Jemma moved her hands down the other girls sides, running the tips of her fingers along her arms and down the side of the waist before moving back up. Before long she had her hands underneath Skye's top and was softly cupping Skye's breasts through her bra. Skye let out a long moan before she tried to move her arms up to touch Jemma

"No. It's my time." Jemma told her as she swatted her away before pinning her arms up above Skye's head before she returned to what she was doing before.

Jemma ran her hands along the bottom of Skye's bra before she unclasped it and pulled it off along with Skye's top. Throwing it aside Jemma took a moment to just gaze at Skye before she moved her head down to take her nipple in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around it before she did the same with the other. She watched Skye's breath suck in sharply and her breathing start to get more raged as Jemma used her other hand to play with her other breast as she payed more attention to the other. The more Skye moaned the more of a sign Jemma took it to continue. Jemma lightly licked her way down Skye's stomach before she stopped at her waistband. She undid the button and pulled down Skye's pants. She could tell that Skye's panties were soaked and just smiled.

Jemma looked at Skye. The longing in both of their eyes. Jemma moved off the bed as she started to take her clothes off. Each piece at a time, keeping eye contact with Skye the whole time. She removed her top before cupping her own breasts and squeezing them. She slowly undid the clasp at the back before letting her bra drop to the ground. Jemma then stood there, proud, and started playing with her own breasts. Squeezing them and fondling before she went to undo the botton of her shorts and pushed them down along with her panties.

Jemma stood infont of Skye. Totally naked. One hand fondling with her breasts the other one making it's way down to her clit. Jemma pushed a finger in and made Skye watch her. She could see Skye start to copy her motions.

"Jemma. You're making me so ho-"

Skye pulled her panties down quickly before pushing a finger in herself and started fingering herself. Both girls watched each other with awe. Jemma could feel her orgasm coming on so she stopped and moved towards Skye.

She then pulled Skye's fingers out and replaced them with her own. Pushing three fingers in Jemma found Skye's G-spot and kept hitting at it. She could hear Skye get close. She moved her face down before she replaced her fingers with her tongue. She used her fingers to play with Skye's clit.

"Ah. Faster. I'm so close. Jemma I'm so cl-"

Skye was yelling out as she orgasmed, Jemma lapped her clean before Skye quickly pushed her back.

Skye rubbed Jemma's breasts lightly before quickly working her way down to Jemma's clit. She used her tongue and started to hit Jemma's G-spot. Jemma was so close, she used her own hand to rub her clit and she was orgasming within seconds.

Both girls had their share of release. She lay down next to each other.

"I like this version of you." Skye told the young biochemist smiling before she pressed one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love :)


End file.
